Animal Craziness (Re-Written)
by FireSpeed
Summary: Based on the story, Animal Craziness by MysteryCooper 101.


**Hi guys and here is another Madagascar fanfic. Unlike… (Sigh) that other one. Anyway, let's get started. Oh, and the story that it is based on Animal Craziness by MysteryCooper 101. It's one of my favorite Madagascar stories I've read. But it could be a little more better. So, enjoy. **

* * *

The sun hits the area that they have gone to as it's on the hill. They just stopped the train and it was good to. Alex really needs some fresh air. So when he stepped out, he smelled the great air, but over at Gia's cart, she looks… not herself. He took step by step to her.

"Gia, are you alright?" said Alex curiously.

Gia looked at him and it looked very creepy. Green eyes, rotting skin, and a nasty face. Heck, even the smell got it right.

"Gia?" said Alex getting scared.

Gia just looks at him and let out a groan. The breath was so bad, Alex almost have tears coming out of his eyes. Alex took one step backward and went to Vitaly.

"Vitaly?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever noticed Gia has been acting weird?"

"I have not seen her like this before."

"What if she's now a zombie?"

Vitaly laughed. "Good one Alex." Vitaly said while in the his next sentence, he imitates Alex. "What if she's now a zombie?" He continues to laugh, but with Alex, he did is sarcastically.

"Get your butts to bed and let your juices cool down!" Skipper commanded.

Yet they don't know...

"A zombie apocalypse among us?!" Alex finished in the morning. He was with the only survivors left: Marty, Gloria, and Melman.

"How did this even happened?" Melman asked.

"Yeah." Gloria agreed.

"I don't about you guys, but I am thirsty as heck."

Marty opened the door.

"Marty, wait." Alex said as he pulled Marty back in.

"What?"

"The zombies are out there. You can't kill yourself."

"Relax. It will only take a few minutes."

"Well, if you're going, I'm going." Melman went to the open door.

"Melman." Gloria said worriedly.

"I am a doctor though."

"I know. But I can't lose the one I love."

"Be back in a few minutes?"

They left without another word.

* * *

Alex woke up 1 hour later and they still haven't returned. He sighed and exited the train cart. The sky was dark, causing some gray clouds. The air freezes as it passes by Alex's fur. Not only it was the cold it was bothering him, but he felt alone. The cold might as well go into his heart. But right behind he looked, he looked his friends are all zombies that gave his emotions fright. Alex ran off into the woods, but he ran into a dead end of a cliff. Somehow the zombies were there just in time to close on him.

"Come on now. You don't want to eat me. I'm terrible."

The zombies rejected the deal. His un-dead friends just keeps coming towards him. He could use his claws, but he can't kill the ones he loved. Plus, there is no going back.

"Melman? Gloria? Marty? Gia?"

Gia was in front of them while his main friends were behind her.

"No. NO. NO!"

Gia grabbed Alex and bit him hard right in the neck.

* * *

Alex woke up screaming. Gia bolt awake as soon she heard it. Sweat come out of his skin and dripping down from head to bed as his heartbeat beats everytime the fear strikes in his mind.

"Alex? What happened?"

"Oh thank gosh, you're safe." Alex leaped and hugged Gia.

"Alex?"

Alex did move. He was too busy hugging her, smiling that she is safe.

"Alex?" Gia raised her voice.

He did not responded.

"Per il tuo bene, scendere a me (For your own sake, get off of me)."

"Siamo spiacenti ma non vi (Sorry), Gia." Alex lets go of her.

"What are you dreaming about?"

"Let's just say, it is ugly."

"Well, let's hope, it doesn't come back."

"I hope so."

Alex and Gia laid down in bed.

"Gia?"

"Yes?" Gia turned to Alex.

"I have a feeling that I shouldn't get you."

"Wha-what?"

"Let's face it. You'll probably find a guy more muscular, more charming, and make me like a disgrace from life." Alex looked up into the ceiling of the cart and then said "Why did I even saw you?"

Gia felt heart-broken after hearing that. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Alex… I… I…"

"I know. You hate me."

"No, I love you. I love you a lot. When I first laid eyes on you, I feel like you needed some big help. As the time went on, I never felt so inspired before. It was like a poetry of passion. We love each other."

There was a pause. The Alex turned and said "The Poetry of Passion is all about you."

Gia blushed so crazy. So she turned to the other side of the bed.

"I see that smile there." Alex got up, not all the way, trying to see her pretty face while smiling.

"What smile? I didn't smile." Gia lied as she actually did.

"Then how about this?" Alex started to tickle Gia.

"Hahahahahaha stop it hahahahahahaha! Ok, ok, I surrendered Hahahahahaha I did smile."

"That's what I thought."

Alex stops tickling her and let Gia catch her breath. After Alex lets her do it, both of their arms are around their partners bodies.

"I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too." Gia said.

Then they kissed each other.

The End.

* * *

**You see why I hate MmS&C now? Anyway, be sure to review and see you in the next fic. Ciao (Bye). **


End file.
